Violet Twilight
by LatimerBaka
Summary: They're always behind you, even if you can't see them. The shadows are crawling in, and with only the promise of one man, how will everyone come to terms with this new ordeal? YohNa RenPiri HoroTam LyJea JuRyu OCOC HaoOC
1. Prologue

**Shaman King**

**Violet Twilight  
**

**Volume I **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Supernatural/Action Adventure/ Angst **

**Pairings: YohAnna HaoOC OCOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne…**

**A/N: Heya, just figured I'd try this. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Part One: _Glisten _**

_I can see the future through closed eyes_

**Prologue **

His fingers drummed impatiently down on the oak table as he let out a shuddering sigh. The bartender cast the boy a concerned glance, his features creasing as he frowned lightly. He asked the pesky customer to give him a minute and departed, choosing not to acknowledge the infuriated yelp from behind.

The boy's green eyes flicked up as the man approached, slowly narrowing, before a bored expression crossed his face and he looked away, resuming what he had been doing previously. The bartender blinked at him curiously, before pulling up a chair and seating himself by the same table. The boy did not bother to look up this time and the tension mounted; the silence awkward.

The bartender shifted uneasily, a feeling of apprehension falling upon him, but as it pestered him like an illness he resisted it, trying to regain his composure. The nonchalant boy was hoping the bartender would have grown weary and let him be, yet he persisted, remaining sitting there, as if waiting for him to speak. The boy rolled his eyes, ceasing his antics.

'_As if I would waste my time on such matters.' _He inwardly scoffed, stretching his aching limbs. The quiet atmosphere stayed, until it was pierced by the bartender clearing his throat. Muttering incoherent curses under his breath, the boy focused his stare on the bartender, becoming slightly irritated he was consistently being bugged by 'worried' people.

The bartender eyed the mug the boy grasped, contemplating on why he was subjecting himself to alcohol at such a young age. "Hey there son," he said coaxingly, giving the boy a light smile, "how ya doin'? Ya seem a bit down." For unknown reasons, the boy was not grateful for the man's concern. To him, it felt like someone was inserted a flame into his body and lighting it. It burned…

"I'm fine. Now, please leave me be." He requested, eye lids drooping. The bartender cast his gaze to the ground, wondering what to say next as he suspected the boy was heavily burdened. Said boy gave the bartender a spiteful glare, praying he would just get the message and go. But alas, fate was terribly unfair as the bartender gave him a strained smile, clasping his hands together from nervousness.

"Ah but…I assume you are not if ya drink down so much of that brew."

The bartender flinched when the boy glowered angrily, dark brown locks falling across his eyes. It was hard conversing with one who threw such harsh looks, he mused, but he had to crack on. "Its ok lad, you can tell me what's on your mind."

Instead of responding, the boy merely raised his mug. It met his lips as he gulped it down, all the while the bartender observed he with intrigue and worry. How much had the boy drank? How long had he been possessed to drink it? The boy set the mug down and silence reigned again for a bit, until he turned his attention to the bartender with furrowed brows.

"Will you not go away?"

"What's your name son?" He questioned gently, eyebrows burrowing, "I'd like to know."

An exasperated sigh greeted his ears, before the boy interlocked eyes with him, his hand aimlessly drifting to his other.

"My name is Kei Arashi. Now will you go?" The way it came out was more of a demand than a question, but the bartender sustained his courage, much to Arashi's distress. The bartender gifted him a wry smile, idle strands of greyed hair coming loose from his bun.

"Iie. You need company son, so I'd like to stay with you." The man wasn't asking permission; it was as if he had purposely glued himself to the chair, suspecting that Arashi would be hard to deal with. The bartender witness Arashi's dark green orbs flicker with enragement, but no sooner than it had shown it was replaced by…nothing. Arashi shrugged and commenced drinking again, this time taking bigger portions, before placing the mug down with a soft thud. He shrugged casually, his face free of any emotion displaying his thoughts and feelings, just like his eyes were.

"Fine old man. If you persist so infuriatingly, I suppose I should ask your name?" The man's face lit up at the question and his smile formed into a fully fledged one.

"Ah. My name is. Ado; Kuroi Ado."

"Well then Kuroi-sama," Arashi drawled morbidly, tucking his hair behind his ear, "I suggest you leave before I bore you out of existence." At that point Kuroi burst into jubious laughter and the reaction gained from Arashi, underlining his surprise and confusion was a slight brow raise.

Then he proceeded to ruffle Arashi's dark hair, causing the boy to stiffen and bat his hand away. The conclusion was Kuroi scratching his nose thoughtfully, eyes locked onto Arashi who was currently seething through his teeth, eyes glimmering with rage. Kuroi gave a half smile at getting emotion to show in Arashi's lifeless eyes. Heck, fury was better than a void…

"What the hell was that for?" He asked in a fuming manner, somehow managing to keep his voice low. His anger peaked when Kuroi shrugged casually, a large and positive grin breeching the borders of his cheeks. Arashi let the man clap him tenderly on the back, but moved away in case Kuroi attempted anything else. Kuroi sighed despondently, grin fading, before reaching for Arashi's mug and taking it in his large hands.

"Wanna refill?"

The response was a curt shake of the head, which was proceeded by the boy reaching his feet and hanging his travel back over his shoulder. Kuroi visibly blanched as Arashi bypassed him, briskly walking to the entrance of the little pub. He did halt by the door though, giving Kuroi a fleeting glance. Kuroi grimaced back at him as Arashi's eyes darted to the counter.

"Money's there." He murmured, before fully turning away and leaving through the door. His soulless words echoed throughout the lonely and quaint abode. Kuroi sighed dejectedly and leant back against the chair, rubbing his temples to ease the stress and closing his eyes.

_**: Part One: **_

"Ne…what do you think Yoh?" A voice questioned curiously, snapping the brunette out of his reverie. He smiled at the owner of the voice; having found himself all too willing to smile at whomever spoke to him.

The boy who had asked had his elbows propped up, supporting his chin as he surveyed the vast area. The area they were in at the moment was valued with a high prestige. No one argued on why it was though; it was not to be debated on.

It was a miniature area, surrounded by a number of trees and isolated from busy traffic, suffocating fumes and flustered people. There were clusters of flowers scattered around the lush and long grass, in full blossom and flaunting the elegant and majestic nature of spring when a gentle breeze brushed past them and made them tentatively sway.

There was an endlessly flowing stream, which was teeming with fresh fish. It sometime sprayed out water and those unlucky enough to be standing there at the time would promptly be drenched. HoroHoro's mouth curved upwards as he took in the sights, the expecting answer from Yoh all but forgotten. The sun was casting broad rays down, making the shadows shift and seem to dance rhythmically. The sky was a vivid light blue, where white cotton lulled about and birds in small groups squawked and swooped down and up; to and fro.

Yoh smiled cheerily at his friend, who was mesmerised by the immaculate beauty of their surroundings. That was a good thing too, as Yoh had been much too busy pondering on matters to hear the original question. He had been recently dozing when a sudden shock seared through his body; initiating him to sit bolt right up and hold his pounding head. A headache had developed and he had needed a serene background to bring him to ease, so his ever intelligent fiancé had suggested he go to a detached place in Funbari and now here he was with two of his friends.

Just before the abrupt shock, a fuzzy image had shown in his mind. It was a hunched figure, staring at a trembling hand which was coated in thick crimson blood. Yoh shuddered at the recollection and decided there and then he wasn't going to allow it to affect him, mentally or physically. Shaken or not, it was just an odd occurrence. Perhaps it was something to do with the horror film they had watched just a few days ago, yes, that sounded plausible to his ears.

'_Or maybe fate has brought you a premonition?'_

Yoh shook his head firmly, banishing the devious thoughts from his mind. Maybe it was a lack of sleep and state of exhaustion? Yoh sighed, easily realising the ailment would not reach the extent of seeing such horrifying things. Noting his master's bereaved character, he took it upon himself to manifest by his side, giving him a forlorn frown.

"Yoh-dono?" He grilled hesitantly, watching the hazel eyes of the Asakura flit up to him. Yoh simpered at him painstakingly and Amidamaru discerned the befuddlement and wariness swirling in his dark orbs. The samurai paled and bit his lower lip, sceptical on whether he should pursue what he saw or leave it alone.

As he turned out to be indecisive, his decision was demonstrated by another as Yoh was prodded subtly by a well known Kwan Dao. Yoh blinked and then looked up to meet strict and intense amber eyes, belonging to none other than Tao Ren. He gave Ren a similar smile to the one he had given Amidamaru, but the purple haired boy swiftly caught onto the act, his angered look turning to a brood.

"You look troubled." He stated airily, arching a brow. Yoh gawked at his friend's perception, but pinched his eyes closed and his smile became more centred.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird shock, that's all…" Ren frowned doubtfully as did Amidamaru, but possibly at that moment it dawned on them Yoh was not going to speak in full detail. Either way, the only one that would be able to get a word out of him when he was being happily stubborn was his hard headed fiancé; Kyouyama Anna.

Back at the onsen, the blondes eyes fluttered open and wordlessly she laid down the controller, reaching her feet and brushing herself down. Tamamura Tamao and Usui Pirika observed with a bemused intrigue as she swivelled around and left them. The television blared as one of her soaps began, but it was the last thing on the remaining female's minds as they continued to place their gaze on the door.

"What do you think that was about?" She inquired, absently scratching her head. Tamao, who before had been pouring herbal tea set the jug down and threaded her fingers together, black eyes sombre. Taking the hushed air around them as the answer to her own question, Pirika presumed Tamao had nothing to speak about, so sighing flippantly she landed on a large cushion, folding her arms underneath herself in a quiet huff. Her mind wander as she pondered on where her role model was going, but so much thinking only left her with a headache, so she deigned that a nap would not be such a bad idea. Her eyes fluttered shut and eventually soft snoring filled the room, accompanied by the words of the actors on screen. The volume had been turned up high, even for Anna's standards, because this was meant to be an epic season finale.

Combing a hand through her pink hair, Tamao crawled to the television and took Anna's spot, seeing the controller. She picked it up and held it delicately; peering down at it as if she were a baby seeing her parents for the first time. Gradually, a half smile made its way onto her face, as she began to experiment with what she could do.

**_: Part One:_**

"I have a bad feeling about this," the blonde muttered darkly, scanning the area with livid black orbs, "and I swear if you dragged me out here for nothing, I will make you suffer." This only amused the brunette smiling charmingly at her. He flipped his long hair and neared her, a sharp breeze picking up his hair and throwing it around. It tried to mess with the girl's hair, but as she seemingly glared at the sky, the gust hastily subsided.

"Ah Anna-chan, I'm in agony," the shaman sniffled dramatically, "I thought you knew I was not one for idle banter."

"That's what you're all about," she complained monotonously, waving her hand to signify her point, "now; I'd like to know why I'm out here Hao." The confirmed brunette; Hao cocked his head to the side, knocking strands out of the place as he did so and smiled cutely.

"Well, you see…it concerns Yoh."

"Excuse me?" She queried in a sharper tone than intended. Hao rubbed the back of his head and appeared very meek indeed. Anna's black orbs interlocked with his chestnut ones, piercing them with unethical ease. "Tell me Hao. What concerns my fiancé?"

"Well Anna," the flame shaman began, nose crinkling, "I fear he's viewed an image, or had a dream of such, which I believe holds a more significant meaning to what he accepts to believe. So, as I am clueless, I have come to consort in you…"

There was silence between them for a long while; Hao looked away and Anna averting her gaze to the ground, before she composed herself and stared hard at Yoh's older twin.

"Tell me then. Tell me what you and Yoh have seen. And then…well, we'll just have to see…"

_**: Part One:**_

"Lyserg-kun?"

"Hai Jeanne-sama?"

"I have a…weird feeling of sorts…"

Lyserg raised his head from the detective book he was rereading, green eyes shimmering with alertness at Jeanne's declaration. He grimaced and dropped the book, pivoting round so he could properly face the silver haired maiden, who had now taken a keen interest in twiddling her thumbs. When she looked up to meet his eyes, insecurity swarming hers, he smiled gently to show her not to be alarmed. It must have worked, as the emotion of apprehension was replaced by relief and her lips formed a soft, simple smile.

"Go on," the dowser urged, turning back around to close the book, "I'm listening." He finished with a full blown grin, patting on the space next to him. The ruby eyed female blinked, bewilderment etched onto her features, before realisation dawned on her and her smile grew anxious, a timid red adorning her expression. She complied though and walked towards him, seating herself on his bed. The duvet had comical pictures threaded into it which caused her to giggle and the shaman himself blush. "C'mon, it's not that funny." On the contrary, this comment only seemed to fuel her amusement as her giggles transformed into chuckles. Lyserg rolled his eyes playfully, before grabbing the girl abruptly and pulling him nearer to her, ruffling her hair affectionately. Her face totally covered in red, Jeanne gave a mock pout, thumping him in 'anger.'

"Unhand me baka."

"Take back your laughter."

"Never!"

Lyserg sweatdropped, releasing his 'friend' and suddenly finding discomfort in the position they had been in. He gulped uneasily and shifted, before intent eyes fell on the girl again, who was giving him a sideways glance. He smiled tenderly and titled his head somewhat.

"Hai?"

"Oh um…I have a feeling it would be good to see Yoh-san and his friends very soon." Lyserg's eyes widened as he wonder whether he heard right or not. Jeanne's mouth formed a tight frown as she waited for any reply, her fingers clenching and unclenching slowly. Gradually, the initial surprise of the off hand suggestion passed by, and he simply stayed there, studying her with an expressionless face. Jeanne, biting her lower lip, finally sighed in resignation, opting to bang her head on the wall. At the fact she snapped so easily, Lyserg grinned. When Jeanne saw this, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly and returned the favour by scowling at him, causing him to blanch.

"Gomen!" He said cheerily, whilst her eye lids drooped. He scratched his cheek thoughtfully, pouting somewhat, before he grinned in agreement at her words. "And yeah, it'd be cool to see Yoh and the guys. If we could just give Marco the slip…" he sighed resolutely, shaking his head as if to confirm the idea was pointless. Jeanne however, was not show easily thrown from ideas and smirked slyly, patting the dowser on the head.

Blinking like an innocent little boy, he lifted his head up for their eyes to meet and shivered at Jeanne's very odd expression. He frowned a bit when she got to her feet and made her way to the door. She paused by it, to throw him a jubilant grin over her shoulder and beckon him towards her. He obliged rapidly, looking rather lost as to what she had in mind. Jeanne rolled her eyes, but she had to admit-it was one of his endearing traits.

"C'mon Lyserg-kun," she said predominantly, placing balled hands on her hips, "we have to go give Marco-san the slip!" Lyserg on the point of high mirth, allowed himself to be hauled away by the ruby eyed maiden, reflecting on her attitude today. She had been very Jeanne-like, but at the same time, not…

_**: Part One: **_

_I thought you were going to take care of it? _

_I am, so just give me some time!_

_You take much to long! _

_It will activate soon_

_How soon exactly?_

_The sixteenth. That's when._

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shaman King**

**Violet Twilight  
**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Supernatural/Action Adventure/ Angst **

**Pairings: YohAnna HaoOC OCOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne…**

**A/N: Heya just figured I'd try this. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reviews so far. **

**Part One: _Glisten _**

_Mercy is neither given or earned in a harsh world _

**Chapter One**

He smirked at the bypassing people, who were either squabbling or joking with one another. He rolled his eyes as a huddle paused to argue over a bus fare home. Humans…what was the point of their existence? They messed up, destroyed and hampered the plant they were currently situated on. Shamans were much more understanding and at peace with what occurred around them. Of course, he wasn't going to bother eliminating these human's as in the end they'd be done with each other.

"Oi! You!"

Arashi responded by snorting and closing his eyes, resting his head on the palms of his interlocked hands. He heard an infuriated grumble and the sound of feet thumping along the ground; growing in volume as the human neared. He cracked one eye open to study the man who was now glowering down at him; face reddened from overuse of anger; sweat sticking greying hairs to his forehead and temples. Arashi gave the best shrug he could; considering his position and then the eye was closed again.

He stiffened when he felt a large hand grasp the scarf wrapped around his neck and slowly reopened his eyes, meeting the man's overbeat glare with a simple confident filled scowl. The man was obviously drunk; from his ragged heaves in and out and the way he wavered as his feet shifted underneath him, trying to compose a decent balance. Arashi withheld his scornful laughter, but clasped his hand over the man's, their eyes meeting.

"I suggest you let go," he said evenly, eyebrows slanting. "Unless you give a reason as to why you're holding me like this-."

"Yous were givin' me der evils innit?" He uttered. Arashi cringed as the man's alcoholic breath brushed past his face.

"You were mistaken I'm afraid; so let go."

"Iie. Innit wrong ter giv'm evils like-."

Arashi arched a brow, sustaining his cool. "Who are these others I am 'giv'm evils' to?"

"Why you little…"

"Fine," he drawled, eyebrow twitching, "let me put this in layman's terms. Lemme go."

"I ain't got no reason ter let ya go, innit?"

"I can't understand your terrible grammar either. 'Innit!'"

"Yous makin' fun o' me innit?"

"Duh…"

"Whys you little...!"

When his 'posse' heard a booming thud behind them, they halted with their chattering and turned around fully, only to have their eyes promptly widen. Their mate was out cold on the hard gravel ground; face first with a brown boot placed upon his back. There stood Arashi, arms crossed, dark brown spiked locks draping themselves over his face as he cast an unimpressed look downwards. He let out a short and spiteful mutter, before swivelling around fully and removing his foot from the man; his black sheath clinking as he did.

They all gasped, and one or two sped after Arashi, gritting their teeth and raising balled hands to shake furiously at him. He paused and shot them a glare over his shoulder, but they paid no heed and continued charging at him. He rolled his eyes again, a habit he had developed over the years. His nose crinkled as he remained level headed; his hand drifting to his sheath. He paid notice to their yells of outrage and his hand firmly grabbed the tanned yellow handle of his blade. As their thundering stampede quickened, he wrenched a peculiar looking sword out and spun round.

Clumsily, the group came to a stop, faces paling and sweat trickling down their faces when the first two at the front let out groans and fell forwards. They anxiously shuffled forward, peering down at their bodies, to only have their eyes snap wide open. There was a gash on each stomach, starting from the waist and travelling right to the beginning of the shoulders. The gashes were almost identical and the bodies of the men lay stiff and motionless as blood flowed out from the wounds.

Without any hint of remorse broadening upon his features, Arashi raised the blade of his for everyone to see; the men's blood coating the tip a charcoal red. The handle was a tanned yellow; with an odd red ruby planted in the middle of it, joining the blade to the handle. The blade itself was utterly odd. It was jet black and jagged with a stony texture. Arashi couldn't help but swing the blade in front of them, sending droplets of red towards them. They gasped and stumbled back; some of the woman clasping their hands over their mouths.

"The blade is made from magma," he explained impassively, eyes darkening. "But I doubt you really care. Ah, but you'll be assured your ringleader is alive, but as for these two…," he kicked them lightly with his foot, frowning tentatively, "well, I'd hurry and tend to them…"

And they obliged, stooping down and crawling to their injured comrades, fussing and arguing over what to do. Arashi, solemn and emotionless turned on the ball of his heel and departed, wordlessly.

_**: Part One: **_

"Yoh? Hello-o-o!"

The brunette blinked and slightly turned his head to meet large and worried black orbs, obviously belonging to his best friend, Manta. He grinned wryly but his eye lids drooped and he let out a disgruntled sigh, pulling his headphones down to hang around his neck. Manta cocked his head to the side, observing the shaman and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud, demanding voice.

"Yoh! Manta! We're going somewhere, so get ready!"

The short boy scratched his cheek in confusion, used to the blonde's orders and such, but the abruptness of this one had him befuddled.

"Hey Yoh-kun," he said thoughtfully, shifting his eyes to the boy, "where do you think we're going so soon?"

"I…don't know." He replied slowly, the doubt well drawn into his face.

"I said get a move on!" Anna barked, brooding at the two males.

They sweatdropped and both shouted 'hai' back, ambling off to get ready. The itako sighed in resignation and shook her head, leaning against the doorframe and folding her arms.

"_You must go to a place called the purity temple. That will tell everyone what is going on." _

"You'd best be right Hao…"

Meanwhile, a small group that consisted of Ren, HoroHoro, Pirika and Tamao all gawked at what was being told. After Manta had finished explaining, HoroHoro leant back, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. Tamao blinked and wondered if the suddenness had anything to do with her leave yesterday, while Ren and Pirika remained quiet; Ren with a calm demeanour, obviously pondering and Pirika because she was not bothered. Actually, she was quite thrilled, but kept her silence as Ren had stated she was a chatterbox and she wanted to prove him wrong. The fact that Tamao was just standing there and being quiet now was tempting however…

"Well," HoroHoro began, breaking the silence, "why does Anna want to go to some remote place? Where are we going exactly going anyway?" Manta shook his head, affirming he hadn't a clue. HoroHoro glanced at the greyish sky, resuming stroking his chin while Ren wordlessly walked a little ways away, gazing out at the plummeting land before them that transformed into hills. He grimaced and seated himself on the trimmed grass, resting his Kwan Dao next to him and cupping his chin in his hands. The day was relatively bleak and he had a bad feeling about this trip and somewhere felt Anna was having second thoughts. His peace and pondering was disrupted by an energetic as ever Pirika came bounding over; a silly grin upon her features.

"Ren-kun," she chirruped, making the boy sigh and lower his head, "what do you think? Are you gonna enjoy this trip?"

"Pirika…we don't know where we are going exactly, I am not the type to express that joyous emotion, I…you are prodding my Kwan Dao…"

She blinked at him innocently, ceasing her poking of the spear like weapon. "Nani? It pokes people, so it deserves a little payback."

Ren blinked confusedly at her philosophy, before sighing through half lidded eyes and promptly snatching it from her poking frenzied fingers. She scowled good-naturedly at him, balled hands on her hips in Anna fashion.

"You come out with some bizarre things." He drawled, amber eyes flicking upwards. She mimicked him and they watched the infrequent clouds roll by, before yet another loud noise ended the tranquillity. Ren sighed again, for what would be the start of many that day and reached his feet, dusting himself down. Pirika imitated him yet again, her gaze transfixed upon him. It turned out Anna had arrived and HoroHoro had constantly pestered her about their location. It was odd really, considering the amount of times she had walloped him he still did not recall he shouldn't agitate her.

They lined up, peeking somewhat nervously up at the blonde who stood in front, figure straight, hands on hips, her rosary beads clinking together as she moved a bit.

"Ok, listen here. We're all needed to go somewhere away from Funbari. If you dare ask me what we are going to," she spoke monotonously, eyeing HoroHoro warily as his hand rose but swiftly lowered, "you'll get a fist in your face. I assure you where we are going is profitable for you all. Now, got that?" everyone nodded. "Good, now let's go before I get wrinkles."

So, (though HoroHoro protested, Anna soon dealt with him) they walked down into Funbari's centre. Jun, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg, Jeanne (of whom had joined them recently), Faust and Eliza were even more bewildered than the others, having been dragged along. Chocolove had been giving a performance when a 'mysterious female blonde' had stormed onto the cheap stage, disposed of the security and hauled him off. It was creeping up to half four and banter was exchanged, while a stony Anna consistently stared ahead, expressionless and eyes stony. Yoh would have comment, if he had not contemplated on the matter thoroughly. For even Anna to become so frigid, it must have been a hell of a significant matter.

But when the blonde halted, eyes wide, the whole group was stopped. Yoh, who was walking behind her and conversing animatedly with Manta bumped into her, sending her forward somewhat, but in redemption he grabbed the back of her arms gently and pulled her towards him, her back skimming his front.

"What's wrong?" He whispered soothingly into her ear when she went rigid. She turned her head a bit, just enough for him to glimpse the swarming worry in her deep black orbs. She pointed forward, though didn't look forward and his gaze followed her arm to find something…

"What the hells that?" HoroHoro burst out, backing up a bit. A figure of ebon black, the shape of its body changing as it pulsed of pure energy, with shifting spikes moving down its small back craned its neck to face them, soulless grey orbs flickering. It grinned, revealing normal looking teeth, save for the rather larger canines and dashed. Reacting the quickest, Ren whipped out his Kwan Dao, entered Bason into it and jumped in front of HoroHoro, blocking the beast and sending it hurtling back.

It had a bumpy roll, before it composed itself and charged wildly again. This time the majority of the group had their weapons enveloped in furyoku and were guarding, while Manta, Tamao and Pirika stepped back. Anna followed them, but had centred herself and was now watching with narrowed eyes. She had a bad feeling…and yet again as he pushed forward, deflecting the odd being back, so did Ren…

_**: Part One:**_

"Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-a! Look at that! And that, and that and-!"

"Yeah," the tall man chuckled softly, "I kind of get the fact you're intrigued Nukumi-chan."

"Heck yeah!" the raven haired girl declared, a gigantic grin smothering her face. Her equally dark eyes scanned the new area to her with shining mirth, while her companion smiled tenderly and raked a hand through his dark hair. He wore his hair in the fashion of dreadlocks, while the girl's long hair was loose and straight. The man, seventeen years of age was about six foot, his skin dark brown. His brown blue eyes were gentle and wise.

"Hey, Nukumi-chan? Where are we headed?" He inquired, beginning to hum as he cast his gaze to the small village a few miles away. The girl of around five foot three, give or take half an inch more, turned her grin towards him.

"We're headed for that village Gachou oni-chan!"

"Which is called…?"

"…"

"You don't know?"

"…"

She scowled when he chuckled, rubbing her nose angrily. Gachou rolled his eyes playfully, ruffling her hair.

"I never did figure a fifteen year old runaway had the innocence of a small child." He mused, grinning when her scowl deepened. She crossed her arms and pouted, the happiness stilling in her eyes.

"I'm only a runaway 'cause kaachan an tousan wouldn't let me go…"

"Well, would you let your child follow a strange dream calling her to Funbari?"

"…"

"Thought so. They were just worried."

"I know…but now you've made me go all sad…"

Gachou, calm as he was rolled his eyes again; proceeded by leaning against the broad trunk of the towering oak. The girl's emotion changes were unpredictable; the slightest thing could make her as optimistic as hell or very pessimistic.

They trekked on in a sombre silence to the village, until the sight of a snow coated bunny made Nukumi perk up instantly.

_**: Part One:**_

Ren blanched and backed away, eyes snapping open in alarm. People had long cleared the area and the creature seemed content bombarding the group of friends with black balls of energy and hurling itself at them. To their experience, they had never quite encountered a creature of this type, so as it came back relentlessly, always seeming unfazed by getting hit back, the group grew weary. As it bolted towards them at a fast pace, Ren raised his Kwan Dao and thrust it downwards before impact. It penetrated the creatures flesh and it let out a croaky screech of agony, a screech so bad Ren and everyone threw their hands over their ears, flinching visibly.

Its blood looked thick and was a shady orange. But, as you may not expect, the creature hopped back to its feet and the flesh that had been discarded had formed another…creature.

"What in the name of-!" The Tao was cut off when both lunged at him. He managed to block, barely mind you, one after the other, but when the second bit his ankle, he yelled in pain and was promptly headbutted in the stomach by his companion. Ryu took this chance to intervene with Tokageroh's ghostly vines. It wrapped around them and sent them flying, while the others huddled around Ren, a sniffing Pirika stooping down to his level and holding his shoulders firm as he winced, blood seeping from where he was bitten.

The creatures regained their composure and set course for the Chinese man again, but Chocolove, Yoh and HoroHoro stepped in front, each running for a head on collision with their weapons readied. HoroHoro and Chocolove took on one, while Yoh was left to deal with the original, which was leaving a trail of blood with each movement. They hacked, slashed and swiped, but each time they hit, only more emerged. Eventually, the three were surrounded. Lyserg and Faust had joined the fray, but it was to no avail. Though Ren could not join in with the battle, it would have not made a difference.

"What are we going to do?" Jeanne asked absently in a hushed manner, knuckles whitening.

"Surely…Yoh-sama and the rest will beat them…" Tamao piped up, the worried gleam in her eye betraying the confidence she had mustered up. Ryu gritted his teeth, his lizard like guardian spirit floating nervously beside him.

"Well," he remarked stubbornly, rubbing his chiselled chin and grinning, "I don't know about you ladies, but I believe I am going to fight."

"B-but Ryu!" Manta wailed, outstretching his arm, "you'll get hurt!"

"Ah. Its much better than doing nothing my short friend." Following his own words, Tokageroh entered the Bokken Ryu housed and jumping past the circle, he landed with his friends, a determined expression setting in.

"Anna-sama? Can't you do anything?" Tamao asked, her eyes not drifting as another battle started up. The blonde bit her lower lip, shaking her head vigorously. Pirika took a look at Ren and then stormed up to the itako.

"Anna-chan! Now is not the time for calmness! Look, everyone's injured-."

"Oh? So its better to panic?" Anna snapped in a harsher than intended tone.

"I think we're done!" HoroHoro exclaimed, dodging the creatures to only bit slashed by another. Yoh, clenching his teeth, blocked with the Futsonomitama, sweat trickling rapidly down his face. He ducked, but was clawed at on his back, which sent him jerking forward to another. He swiftly parried, but a black orb of crackling energy skimmed his shoulder; completely obliterating the fabric and lightly burning his shoulder. He cringed and raised the glowing white blade above him, snapping his eyes shut as numerous creatures jumped up and cast their eyes down to him.

He waited…

Nothing.

He screwed up his face, before opening both eyes, blinking in confusion. He lowered the Futsonomitama, Amidamaru disengaging himself from it and materialising beside Yoh, just as perplexed as he was. The first thing everyone noted was the fact that nothing was there. No bodies, remains, nothing…

"Uh…is it me, or does a lot happen in a blink?" Yoh joked in a bemused tone. Several laughed anxiously, until their eyes fell upon a figure.

He was hunched, standing, a sword with the blade made from a black rock resting over his shoulders. The whole sword was enflamed with a dazzling golden glow, which quickly fazed to an inky black, camouflaging the blade. The glow subsided all together and the boy, about five foot six allowed the sword to drop downwards and he slowly raised his head.

One person recognised him…

They just refused to believe it at the time…

_**: Part One:**_

_How much longer must we wait! I am an impatient being! _

_Well, you're going to need patience._

_Easy for you to say…_

_Why is she so moody?_

_I do not know_

_I'm not_

_Are too_

_Come now. No squabbling my children. The time draws near…_

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shaman King**

**Violet Twilight**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Supernatural/Action Adventure/ Angst **

**Pairings: YohAnna HaoOC OCOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne…**

**A/N: Heya just figured I'd try this. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reviews so far. **

**Part One: _Glisten _**

_When rain falls, its does not wash away negativity _

**Chapter Two**

"Unless I missed something, that's some sort of magical sword, right? And a creepy looking one at that too…" a certain male Ainu mused, blinking as the boy rotated his limbs. Ren frowned suspiciously at him, grasping his Kwan Dao anxiously. The others either observed in silence or titled their heads to the side, curiosity overwhelming any fear. Anna folded her arms, stepping back a bit, to only exchange glances with her fiancé. Yoh brooded thoughtfully, before opting to approach the odd boy; feeling Anna's dark orbs boring into his back. Hesitant hazel met grand green as his head was fully raised, along with his body.

He sheathed his sword and made his way over to Yoh, excruciatingly slowly, which made the brunette gulp and feel sweat begin to form. He paused just short of him to cast a secretive glance at another, before focusing his attention on the unsure shaman before him. Snapping out of his reverie, Yoh laughed uneasily and extended his hand in a gesture of friendship. At this the boy's eyebrows rose and unlike he was expected to, his hands remained dangling without a purpose at his sides. Noting there was going to be no handshake, Yoh withdrew his hand; feeling slightly backed up when Ren and Ryu joined him.

"Now, who are you my mysterious friend?" He quizzed cheerily, flashing the boy a friendly grin. He winced and recoiled when he was glared at with a deep intensity. Yoh sweatdropped while Ren proceeded to shake his head; marching right to the boy and staring him down. Neither blinked, until Ren folded his arms and his eye lids drooped.

"Your name?"

"Kei. Kei Arashi."

Someone felt their heart slow.

Ren raised a brow.

"Tao. Tao Ren."

Arashi gave him a nod, giving the same person from earlier a fleeting glance, before turning away and beginning to walk calmly away. The others eyes widened and Yoh darted forward, hands cupping his mouth.

"Hey! Where are you going Arashi? What were those things?"

Arashi halted and eventually looked over his shoulder to Yoh, expression impassive, eyes covered with a blanket of ice.

"They're called shadows," he began in a hushed tone, so everyone had to strain their ears to hear. "They feed on the darkness in people's hearts and minds. They're horrible."

"We can see that…" the green eyed dowser muttered underneath his breath. HoroHoro cocked a confused brow at Arashi, which the shaman happened to notice.

"How come we couldn't kill them and when we did hit more were made? Then you come and-and…what did you do?"

Arashi rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation as he promptly wrenched out his blade again, stomping up to HoroHoro. He thrust it up in front of the boy's face, scowling as he did so.

"Your weapons need to be blessed before you fight a shadow. You see, every weapon has a unique signature. They also have one of three types. Yours if the pure type. The shadows weapons, say those black energy orbs are black energy. If one is more powerful than the other, they will transfer it to black or pure. In this case, the black kicked the ass of your pure, so it used the new black to heal itself and clone with the leftovers."

"What's the third type?"

"Medium; neither black nor pure."

"C'mon, that was obvious Ryu."

"But Lyserg-."

"Shut up and listen. My blades type is black-."

"But you destroyed-!"

"HoroHoro isn't it?"

"Eh? Moi?"

"Hai. Shut up and listen. My black overpowered theirs, but in a case of it being the same type, I can change it to pure or medium, or perhaps increase the power of my black. There are many things you can do; shadows of this common kind tend to use them to heal and whatnot. I sometimes use black to increase my own."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I turned them pure and fed them to your weapons."

"How the hell do you turn them pure?"

"Ah, that is related to your soul and heart itself. If they are good and strong, once in control of the black or whatever, you can bend it to your will."

"Kick ass! But-where the hell do they come from?"

"…I do not know HoroHoro. I am on a quest to destroy them." With the finishing statement, Arashi sheathed his sword again and gave them an icy smirk, waving with a flick of his wrist and swivelling around on the ball of his heel. He could feel them watching him with intent, sending him into shivering.

"S'cuse my French, but hey you bastard, you haven't told us what the hell signatures are!"

Arashi halted and gave a loud groan, whirling around to give HoroHoro a menacing glare. This time however, they ambled up to him, quite fine with listening for a bit more. They couldn't deny they weren't intrigued, but they were frightened somewhat…

"Signatures have to be uncovered. They are made from the heart and eventually established upon your own personal weapon. To gain them, you must prove something to yourself. Now may I go?"

"Hold up," Yoh said, gifting him a large grin, "we wanna help you."

Arashi arched a brow at him, his eyes showing his alarm.

"We are?" Many confused people chorused. Anna, Jun and Ren were among them who kept quiet, to themselves. Arashi turned fully to Yoh, interlocking eyes yet again.

"Be aware if you join me, your lives will be placed in jeopardy and it'll be a hard trip. Do you really want that…?"

"Hai, its fine. It's getting a bit boring around here anyway. I'm sure no one minds…"

"Well..."

"Don't worry Manta," Ryu cut in, his large grin plastered upon his features. "We'll look after you. Promise." The boy's features lit up as Ryu made an oath, while Arashi silently marvelled upon the warmth surrounding them.

"So, how about it Arashi-san?" Anna spoke indifferently, catching the gazes of some. "Are we coming?"

He gave Anna a frigid smile, taking her hand in his own.

"If you want."

_**: Part One: **_

_I warned you_

"How about we ask…the…no one's here…"

_How'd I know we'd be found out?_

"Nukumi-chan, no one has been here for years by the looks of this place. It's deserted."

_Quickly, take form! _

"Let's just check a little deeper in."

"Ok. It's your adventure."

Nukumi and Gachou walked briskly through the undergrowth, until they came to the heart of the quaint and ghost town village. There was a fountain situated to indicate it was the centre, but it was not spouting any water and the remaining water stored in the circular alcove at the bottom was stagnant. Nukumi hastily held her nose, cringing as the lingering smell of decay seeped up her nostrils, while Gachou stayed quiet, not attempting to shield himself from the smell.

"Do you think there are any spirits here?" She queried, slowing her pace and scanning the area. Gachou shrugged easily, patting her on the shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. It would be to see with closed eyes rather than open." The female nodded in agreement, dark eyes twinkling as she curtsied to a bemused Gachou and sped off with the intrigue of a child. Gachou sighed, shaking his head, before a grin wormed its way onto his face and he followed her. Hell knew why, but Nukumi had opted to come into the adventure with a dress rather than trousers. Like her emotions, she either hated dresses at one point and favoured trousers/shorts, but a lot of the time vice versa…

"Ah, Gachou oni-chan…"

"Hai?"

"What time is it?"

"Two hairs past a freckle." The boy drawled, pulling up his sleeve and studying his arm carefully. Nukumi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and stopping yet again. He was getting rather weary of it, but she was obviously peeved at him. The raven haired girl was now quite a distance ahead, revelling in the sights, before a peculiar noise met her ears. She blinked and peered over her shoulder, anxiety mounting when the same noise perturbed the calm silence, yet she could not locate the source.

"Gachou oni-chan." she murmured, sighing in relief when the much taller man ambled over, concern glimmering in his deep set brown blue eyes. She hopped over to him, grasping his large sleeves tentatively; concerned eyes darting around in frenzy.

"Nukumi-chan, what is it?" a voice inquired, making the female crane her neck to meet vibrant blue eyes holding a mixture of concern and intrigue. She smiled reassuringly at the woman infront of her, pinching her eyes shut so the nervousness was not fully displayed.

Seira had seen it in her eyes and scratched the back of her neck, squinting in a slightly irritated manner. The transparent figure floated towards her slowly, a grin worming its way onto her face.

Seira, to save further explanations, was Nukumi's upbeat and positive guardian spirit. She was currently twirling her short blonde locks, her grin spreading out across her face. At seeing the grin, Nukumi found it infectious and gave a mirrored one, which extremely put Gachou at ease. But hold up. What had frightened her in the first place? Nukumi, sensing his perplexed nature turned to him, her smile faltering. She recognised that air of concern all too well.

"I just heard noises," she muttered, her eyes drifting downwards. "Nothing much…" His eyes became solemn as his guardian ghost materialised beside him, arms folded and expression thoughtful. Daichi ran his ghostly hand through his long orange hair, before a relaxed expression adorned his features.

"Nukumi-san, I do believe you mean the noise from those?" He quizzed, his finger directing their gazes behind them.

Nukumi quickly paled and then promptly screamed.

_**: Part One: **_

"Anna? Are we still going to that place?"

"…I don't know Yoh. That depends on Kei-sama here."

"Please call me Arashi. I am deterred when people refer to me by my surname and add all that 'san and sama' stuff."

"Hai…"

"And where were you headed? I am sorry if I have-."

"We were going to a temple of sorts. It does not matter though."

"…The purity temple?"

"Hai…"

"The one in Aomori…"

"…How are you-?"

"HELP ME!"

The conversation between Arashi and Anna was halted by an agonised plea of help, causing everyone in the large group to hastily turn around and gawk at the source of the voice. An elderly man lay sprawled out on the ground; back first, gazing soullessly at the pale blue sky, mouth timidly open. His brown eyes were strained as they fell upon the group and opening his mouth yet again, he choked out in a much smaller voice; "Help me."

The majority of the group bolted towards him, but the blonde and brunette remained, shrouded by a hushed tension. As the others fussed, Arashi and Anna exchanged solemn glances, before cautiously approaching; hanging in the back of the jittering, huddled crowd. HoroHoro stooped down and supported the man as he attempted to sit up, which resulted in only a severe fit of coughing. HoroHoro flinched and Manta who loitered infront gulped; eyes wide. Ren's forehead creased in concern and Anna herself looked a tad perturbed, but Arashi stayed impassive, eyes like continually falling sleet.

"What's wrong?" The male Ainu questioned, surveying the man who arched in his grasp from his coughing. "Where are you hurting?"

"It swiped three quarters of my soul," he rasped, eye lids drooping absently, "It relentlessly assaulted me and took much of my soul."

"What-?"

"How old are you?" Arashi cut in bluntly, eyes planted on the man.

The man blinked, before he mustered up a light frown.

"I am twenty eight."

Everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Arashi, whose expression told all his secret suspicion had been confirmed. HoroHoro handed the man over to Pirika and jumped to his feet, staring evenly at Arashi.

"How is that possible?" He asked, both to the man and Arashi.

Said brunette shrugged casually and turned away, brooding at the unearthed ground.

"When you lose portions of your soul; you lose your vitality and youth. Simple enough, losing three quarters of an age can do more than double someone's actual age."

"What did this Arashi?" Jeanne questioned in an agitated manner, ruby eyes glimmering.

"It was a…ghost." The man spluttered; body heaving in Pirika's unexpected hands. The female Ainu felt sweat trickle down her face as she found herself grimacing. Ren cringed somewhat and opted to kneel down by her side, offering to take him. She gratefully handed him a way, feeling her stomach lurch as she observed his pupils dilate. Arashi locked his green orbs on the man, who lay unconscious in Ren's arms, before shrugging again and waving his hand, indicating he wanted to resume with the journey.

"Hold up. We aren't going yet, right?" Manta questioned, proceeding to tug on Arashi's sleeve. He blanched and backed up when he was given a venomous glare. Arashi sighed dejectedly, blowing his dark strands from obscuring his view.

"This ghost could be anyone. How do you intend to find him or her?"

"Ano…why do we not track his life force? Surely you can track it Arashi-sama?"

"Tamao. Call me Arashi. And I suppose we could, but it is distracting…"

"We can't leave him. C'mon Arashi, it'll be quite fun." Yoh spoke cheerily, flashing him a grin.

"We'll have to bring the man with us." Ryu explained, his dark eyes transfixed on the slumbering figure.

"Sure," Yoh said, repositioning his orange headphones, "let's go."

There were murmured agreements while Ryu and Faust gently picked the man up, their frowns prominent. The group began to walk away, following the faint feel of a life force, while Arashi did not move, staring emotionlessly after their disappearing figures. His feet began to walk forward of their own accord, wanting to join in with aiding. He frowned gingerly, his blade; Kyuui clinking as he went.

This people confused him terribly. They were so opposite.

_**: Part One: **_

"Calm down kiddo," Daichi soothed with a hearty laughter, "they won't hurt you. They're harmless forest spirits."

Nukumi bit her lower lip tentatively, her eyes scanning the trio of five inch high oddities. Having realised she had stopped screaming, they dropped their branch made hands and smiled happily, adoration flooding their eyes as they peeked up at her. She blinked curiously at them, fear depleting as she knelt down to get a closer look. When she saw the look in their eyes, she squealed and forgetting her 'overwhelming' fear completely, glomped them. Gachou rolled his eyes playfully, Daichi burst into jubilant laughter and Seira grinned, rotating her limbs.

The Brazilian ninja and Japanese lumberjack exchanged amused looks, as Gachou tapped the much shorter female on the shoulder, ceasing her glomping as she cast an innocent and ecstatic to him.

"Hey, it looks like they want you to follow them." Seira mused, brows arching in an entertained manner as the little forest spirits jumped on her lap. She titled her head and smiled fondly at them, before looking back to her guardian.

"Where do you think they want me to go?"

Seira shrugged. "Dunno. Go check it out. We'll stay here. Have fun!"

Whether Nukumi even considered objecting to the idea was thrown out of the window as her eyes were drawn to their glowing brown eyes. She squealed again and reached her feet, darting off with a spring in her step; the poor forest spirits clinging on for dear life. Seira chuckled, winking at Gachou.

"Shame you don't have her energy. I'd like it if you did."

Despite his dark skin, it was easily viewed heat had travelled to his cheeks and in response to Seira's oblivious nature, Daichi noted for her and appeared behind his master, clapping his hand on Gachou's shoulder, though it went through and went unfelt.

"Don't let the fact that she's four years older intimidate you."

Gachou blushed furiously and rolled his eyes. For the sake of not losing his cool, he walked briskly at the murky fountain and glowered dauntingly at the musky water, wishing for the red to fade.

_**: Part One: **_

"Sabishii-sama! Didn't you order Aoi to shut the doorway?"

"Of course." The older man frowned, silvery white locks falling across his face and enhancing his strict features. A young girl fiddled with her fingers as his powerful and intense gaze flitted directly to her. She felt so very exposed, but was clad dressed in dull white frills, halting her mind from straying from her set task. Sabishii rubbed his nose, his feet shuffling along the ground as he trudging to the open window.

He hung his head, before whipping his body around, crossing his arms and grimacing.

"Jinkei, you have a new task. Go and find Aoi."

She nodded quickly and turned away, ambling off; her loose dark blue hair swishing as she did so. He proceeded to gaze thoughtfully at the ceiling which was scarred and scorched from previous fights in the very room. He sighed in a distraught manner, his youthful but skilled eyes glimmering.

_Have you found Aoi?_

"He has left…"

_Did I not warn you he would leave?_

"Hai, you did."

_Are you going to disobey me again?_

"Of course not…"

_Good…_

"But where has he fled to? How do we find him?"

_Baka._

"Nani?"

_I found him; I found him running. _

"…Then why?"

_Your older brother is bad Sabishii. He has broken my heart by not trusting my intentions. Do you want to do the same?_

"Iie…"

_Ah, that is the reply I sought to hear. Now we're going to trample him and his little allies. Leave the brunette alive though._

"Hai…"

_We start with the dowser._

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shaman King**

**Violet Twilight**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Drama/Supernatural/Action Adventure/ Angst **

**Pairings: YohAnna HaoOC OCOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne…**

**A/N: Heya just figured I'd try this. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reviews so far. And Nukumi, Gachou, Arashi, Yoh and everyone will meet soon. Just thought I may as well give you the heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, but I do own Arashi, Gachou, Nukumi etc…and a plot twist I think is extremely odd…**

**Part One: _Glisten _**

_Would you turn away if I was the one in pain?_

**Chapter Three**

"We know nothing of him."

That was Arashi's comment when he caught up with the boisterous crew, earning many a shocked or confused gawk from them. Anna arched a brow, dishevelled blonde locks framing her face as she folded her arms, grimacing and stared directly into his eyes. Yoh blinked, before he frowned somewhat, scanning an unfazed Arashi sceptically.

"So?" Jeanne stated, brooding a little ways ahead of her. HoroHoro and Tamao exchanged worried looks, conversing with their eyes while Yoh approached Arashi, hands thrust deeply in his pockets.

"You don't need a reason to help people." **(Yes I piked it from FFIX. Its Zidane's saying) **

He surveyed the Asakura with a puzzled intent, before Anna waving a hand infront of his face snapped him from his reverie.

"There's no need for questions. We're finding this ghost, kicking its arse and returning the stolen portion of soul to its owner, kapeesh?"

"Who the hell said I had to listen to you?" Arashi retorted, meeting her glower with an equally piercing one. He expected some remark or something, but blinked in a fashion rather unlike his nature when she smirked and raised her hand.

SMACK

"That'll teach you to talk to me like that." The blonde murmured, flexing her hand so the pain from contact eased. She'd whacked the shaman so hard her wrists were aching and currently Arashi, wide eyed had his hand over a dainty and crisp red hand mark, which was in clear view as the sun shone tauntingly upon it.

Arashi was a quick learner and deciding he would much rather not have any monstrous body harm inflicted upon him again, opted to scowl with a silent fury at the itako, who smirked wider at him.

_**: Part One:**_

"What exactly is your name?" Manta asked politely as he walked along with Ryu and Faust, who supported the twenty eight year old who now was burdened with the body of the elderly so prematurely. He gave the small human a strained smile, followed up by a string of viscous coughing, before wincing he responded.

"My name is Aoi. Your name is…Manta, correct?"

"Hai!" He chirruped, grinning.

Aoi smiled back wearily, before hanging his head and sighing dejectedly. Ryu and Faust paused, shooting the frail male concerned glances.

"I am a doctor," the blonde explained, grimacing solemnly, "I could check up on-."

"Iie, iie! We cannot let my ailment get more priority than what is at hand. I have already burdened you enough as it is-."

"Iie, you have not troubled us, yet I highly advise you get some rest…"

Beside him, a mute Eliza nodded sagely. Silence coated the atmosphere for a mere few moments, before Aoi let out a raspy breath, causing Ryu and Faust to lower him gently with a quick pace, kneeling down with him.

The others caught wind and eventually crowded around again, concerned expressions adorning their features. Aoi attempted to smile wistfully at them, but when he felt his stomach churn, his heart thump and his blood burn, he deigned not to.

"Perhaps I can fix some sort of herbal remedy up for you?" Jun offered, stooping down to his level. He nodded gratefully and hastily the blue eyed Tao set to work, rummaging through the contents of her bag to find the needed equipment. Many remained around Aoi, but HoroHoro departed to a grassy hill a short distance away. Ryu sighted this and requested Tamao to accompany him and so, the girl finding trouble in saying no stuttered and stumbled to the bemused blue haired boy's side.

"Wanna seat? The Sun's setting and it looks really neat!" he exclaimed while grinning. Tamao nodded slowly, puzzlement etched onto her features as she shuffled fully towards him, before settling down beside him. They exchanged smiles, his grand and hers anxious, as the ball of burning gas plummeting behind the row of craggy, towering mountains.

_**: Part One:**_

"Damnit. Can I not trust anyone these days? It appears Jinkei has another agenda. Did that wretched voice not say he was in the North West? She has the ability to track him, yet she heads North East. Jinkei, just what are you pulling…?" the man grumbled to himself, clasping his hands together.

A servant cleaning up the room shifted nervously as intense hazel eyes landed upon him, so completed his task and walked out of the lord's chamber briskly. When the servant was surely gone from both view and hearing range Sabishii let out a shuddering sigh, leaning back against the chair he was situated upon and gazed up at the ceiling. Things were going to take a turn for the worst and he could feel this.

'_At least here…,' _he thought to himself, hand dropping to his side and eyes fluttering closed absently, _'she will not be able to reach me.'_

_**: Part One:**_

Having hoisted Aoi onto his back, Ryu led the group on their trek, frowning lightly at the dirt path they strolled along. The tentative red sky softened the features upon many, but Arashi stared impassively ahead, calloused hands running across Kyuui. What had possessed him to take the blade out and inspect it was a strange urge, emerging from nowhere. He hated looking at the damned think in any case, but could not seem to tear his gaze away.

Chocolove gaped at him, attempting to scratch his head through his bushy black hair, but flinched when Arashi turned his head slightly, having received a sharp glare. He whipped his gaze away, but it drifted back, to meet the very same glare.

"What do you want?" Arashi questioned in an irritated manner after numerous repeated failures. The African American chuckled; sweatdropping, twiddling his thumbs, before mustering up enough courage to speak to the boy.

"Well, you're kinda mystical and all so I wanna know more about you…"

He cringed when the brunette's eyes widened and he growled venomously.

"That's personal information baka!" He stated, loathing laced in his voice. Chocolove gulped, before feeling another adrenaline rush and giving Arashi a steady stare.

"Just tell me about yourself. Just a bit…"

Rolling his eyes and exhaling haughtily, Arashi crossed his arms indignantly focused his green orbs upon the ground without halting.

"Well, I'm fifteen, my blood type is AB, I'm a shaman like you lot and I have green eyes, brown hair-."

"C'mon, seriously"

"Keh, you asked. I was born in Aomori. My surname is Kei and that's all I'm saying for now."

"Meanie."

"Life's a bitch. Get used to it."

_**: Part One:**_

"Yo, Gachou," the Brazilian mused, rubbing her nose thoughtfully. "Nukumi-chan's been gone quite long, hasn't she?"

The dark skinned male nodded in agreement, brown blue eyes shimmering, before he walked next to the girl's guardian spirit, who was displaying concern upon her usually jubilant features.

"Wanna go check?" Daichi inquired, his casual mirth replaced by a serious edge.

With another nod, Gachou sped off, trailed by the spirits.

Meanwhile, in a forest…

"Hey, little spirit ghosts? What's that?"

They snickered and the colour instinctively drained from her face. She scratched the back of her head, gulping and sweating profusely. These little spirits had appeared so nice at the beginning and now here they were acting all…evil. They had been remotely cackling at her for the past half hour…

She didn't like that.

That damn bunny she chased was probably bad luck…

_**: Part One:**_

"I presume this spirit we're hounding after is quite near, because Tamao is shivering somewhat." Ren mused casually as HoroHoro tried to ease the bubblegum haired girls shivering to no avail. The easy going way he spoke earned a bonk to the head from an infuriated Pirika, who swiftly switched from 'psychotic PMS female' to 'concernedly caring character' as she turned her attention to Aoi, who had fallen into a slumber.

"He was really tired." She spoke aloud, frowning lightly.

Ren rolled his eyes, lids drooping.

"No duh baka…"

Another bonk.

"I hope we found the mean ghost who took Aoi-sama's soul…"

"We will neesan! Count on your oni-chan!"

"So much for finding the soul then…"

"The hell was that Ren?!"

"Oni-chan! Ren! Shut the heck up before you wake up Aoi-sama!"

"You could abide by those rules too, y'know." Ren grumbled, clasping his hands over his ears from Pirika's shrill and angered voice. The female Ainu huffed and folded her arms defiantly, before deigning to clean up around the campsite with Jun's aid. The crescent moon hung low in the sky, the evenly spread stars only giving out a dim, barely detectable light.

This didn't help Lyserg's downcast feelings as he lay in his sleeping bag, frowning at the inky blackness above him. He felt like he was being observed very intently, but decided against speaking of it. He was extremely tense and when a rustle sounded, he sat bolt right up, sweat clinging in droplets to his forehead.

It had turned out to be a simple animal and in a small laugh he had reprimanded himself, settling back down and pinching his eyes shut. A moment later there was a much louder sound, thumping of feet and then a surge of intense pain following through his body.

Jeanne automatically awoke, for reasons she could not comprehend in her drowsy state. It must have been three in the morning and she was a hell heavy sleeper. There must have been something significant going on, say…Lyserg gritting his teeth and glaring at a ghostly figure with a massive gash over his cheek. Of course that was just…

Wait. Lyserg was awake, bleeding and, and…

"Lyserg-kun!" the silver haired female cried out, eyes as wide as saucers.

She then noticed he was clutching his stomach and wincing visibly as he heard her voice, turning his head for his alarmed green eyes to meet her confused ruby ones. He opened his mouth to speak further, but was silenced when the ghost charged at him, wielding a bronze sword and attempted to hit him. Lyserg barely dodged the swipe, his green locks being skimmed and cut somewhat. He grimaced and called for Morphine.

Since when could spirits attack shamans in this manner?

What was the point of speaking about it at a time like this?

She hopped to her feet and began darting towards him, but stopped halfway deciding waking the others was a much better idea. She turned on her heel and sprinted away again, but connecting with something which sent her stumbling back. She landed on her rear and blinked, face paling. There was a lovely, pulsating force field preventing her from going anywhere.

_**: Part One:**_

"And I said to Gachou I _wasn't _easily duped…"

Raising her hands to cover her face, spiritless at the moment, Nukumi backed away a bit, her shielded eyes widening and wavering with fear. The adorable little forest spirits had gone loco and merged together into this towering, menacing…thing.

It lashed out a large branch arm at her and yelling aloud she dived to the side, banging her knee roughly upon the upturned ground. She groaned and held it, while glancing back over her shoulder worriedly. It wasn't exactly a giant, but comparing her five foot three and a half to it made it seem so. She gulped again, blanching visibly. "Gachou oni-chan! Seira-chan! Daichi-kun!"

No response.

She sweatdropped and scrambled to her feet as it ploughed towards her, but it was futile as she slipped and walloped the same knee again.

Nukumi growled and hung her head. "Someone damnit!"

Her prayers were answer when an arrow streaked past at a ferocious pace and plunged into the large forest spirits branch like arm, making it reel and scream. Nukumi blinked, before Gachou emerged from the gloom, frowning dangerously, but in a restricted calm like manner. He helped Nukumi to her feet and she smiled sweetly at him during the whole process, until she promptly whacked him over the head. Said male rubbed his head, making a mock angry face at her.

"What was that for?"

"Baka! Took you long enough!"

"Nukumi-chan!"

"Seira-chan!"

"Ha! We've no time for happy reunions ladies!" Daichi announced with a hearty air, raising his transparent axe.

"Hmmkay! I detest fighting, but I prefer being alive! No offence Daichi-kun, Seira-chan!"

"None taken." They both chorused heartily as Nukumi whipped out her pole, Toko. She eyed Gachou in an anxious manner and he met her stare with the cock of his brow.

"What's up?"

"Y'know I don't use this old thing very much, so I'm not going to be any class act…"

He smiled.

"No worries. It's late and we wanna get to sleep, so let's beat these guys, k? I'll watch your back Nukumi-chan."

She smiled back with a competitive air.

"At least I won't get my arse kicked with Gachou oni-chan around!"

"Nukumi-chan! Language!"

With an eyeroll the female charged forward, beaming, while a wide eyed Gachou blinked after her, but swiftly regained his composure and caught up to her with relative ease. The old pole she used, Toko was from her grandfather. It was plain, but it was durable with its satin dulled paint.

"Nukumi-chan?"

She gritted her teeth but did not halt. "Nani Gachou oni-chan?"

"I believe it would be best to actually place Seira's spirit inside Toko before going off on one of your mad runs…"

She paused, hands placed on hips and scowled dangerously, before a light bulb appeared over her head and she sweatdropped, eyes closing.

"Oh right…"

"Don't worry. I'll train you at some point. Though this wouldn't have happened if not for you fetish of adorable creatures-."

"You didn't stop me!"

"Uh hey, guys? I love the brotherly sisterly squabbles you two have, but I think we should either defend of…leg it." Seira suggested wisely, scratching the back of her head, grinning.

The two blinked and exchanged glances, before realising that the forest spirit was just about to ram them…

"Field!"

Gachou dived infront of Nukumi, who it was heading for and a white shield enveloped them, parrying the attack. Nukumi nodded dumbly before retreating to the sidelines as the shield subsided and Gachou darted towards it. From Gachou's height it was easier to block, dodge and roll, as he did not compare too badly with his six foot against eight foot.

A branch arm was thrust into the ground and shot up at a fast pace, pushing through the earth. Gachou dodged and landed on the branch arm, running up it a bit before jumping into the air. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a bit. "Blitz!"

He whipped out his bow and he released an arrow embraced by a pure white aura. As it sped towards the forest spirits forehead, it duplicated in many arrows and when the creature and the arrows collided, there was a massive storm of white light. Squinting and shielding her gaze with her hand, Nukumi watched. When the dust settled and the light vanished, she skipped over to Gachou, who was now standing in a casual manner, humming.

"Gachou oni-chan! Look! It dropped something!"

Gachou blinked, but sweatdropped when Nukumi bolted towards the fallen forest spirit, which was attempting to stand up.

"Nukumi-chan!"

"Look! I can twirl Toko!"

She laughed with mirth and began twirling and whirling, in a blissful oblivion as Toko proceeded to whack the large forest spirits head every time she spun. It gave a loud sigh of resignation and noticing it was there for the first time yelled aloud and whacked it intentionally with a ferocity no one should have.

It eventually reverted back into the trio earlier who were unconscious, stars circling their heads. Panting, a flushed Nukumi withdrew, coughing somewhat when Seira and Gachou looked at her strangely. As he did at least fifty times a day, Daichi burst into hysterics, transparent hands on his hips.

Gachou sweatdropped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Nukumi smiled at them, before noting something else and backing up a bit…

_**: Part One:**_

'_Well, they're rather screwed.' _Arashi mused inwardly, observing as Jeanne cheered from the sidelines and Lyserg dodged, unable to do more than that. The brunette sighed, shaking his head.

They didn't know how to beat rogue spirits yet without the aid of the itako? Ah, well he'd see what she could do…

But the force field wasn't much of an aid and the dowser currently with a gashed cheek, bleeding like hell stomach and tremendously depleting energy wouldn't last too long.

"Kami Lyserg-kun! C'mon!"

"Jeanne? What do you want me to do, genius?"

"…Hit him!"

Especially with _that _kind of support.

This was most likely the ghost they were attempting to get, but it had come to them. To finish gaining Aoi's soul perhaps? But why did it attack the dowser then?

He brooded calmly, shifting through all the plausible answers until he climbed to his feet, reaching for the handle of Kyuui. He had to deal with the force field himself. The itako, Anna, just wasn't strong enough…

Not yet anyway.

Hao scratched his cheek thoughtfully, wisps of brown hair covering his vision. The flame shaman frowned lightly, taking into account that he was not sure how to defeat rogue spirits without the aid of the itako.

But here the mysterious brunette with the magma blade Kyuui patiently walking towards them, holding his sword loosely. Hao grinned sheepishly, sweatdropping.

Either mystery brunette here was a confidence ego, or he could really deal with the separation field…

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
